huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lea
Lea is a contestant from Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Fiji and Survivor: Caramoan. Survivor: Cook Islands Lea competed in Survivor: Cook Islands. She was put on the yellow Manihiki tribe with Axel, Carter, Johanna and Charlie. Up until Day 11, the Hiki tribe won immunity and prevented themselves from going to Tribal Council. Lea voted with the majority in voting out Axel for his challenge strength being seen as threatening. At the tribe dissolve, Lea was switched to the Raro tribe along with fellow Hiki member, Carter. At the first loss of Raro, the majority alliance voted out Marisa and Tommy. When Raro lost the third immunity challenge, the majority alliance banded together and sent Lea home. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Lea then competed in Survivor: Fiji originally on the red Kabayo tribe. Kabayo was comprised of returning players who were pre-mergers. After a Double Tribal Council sent Marisa home, Kabayo hoped to win more immunity challenges. However on Day 7, Kabayo lost once again. The rest of her tribe deemed Natalia too threatening and attempted to vote her out. At tribal council, the rest of the tribe voted for Natalia, but she used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself and Dave was voted out. Her tribe won then more immunity challenges, saving Lea from potentially being sent home again. At the tribe dissolve, Lea was switched to the yellow Pagong tribe along with original members, Ricardo and Natalia. The tribe was extremely dysfunctional, losing three of four immunity challenges. The original Burra and Pagong members, with the help of Natalia formed a new majority alliance. The majority alliance voted out Ricardo and Vanessa. However, when they lost the new immunity challenge, the majority alliance sent Lea home. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan For her underdog and bubbly personality, Lea was placed on the purple Bikal tribe, during Survivor: Caramoan, labelled the Favorites tribe. At the beginning of the game, she formed an alliance with the women. At the tribes first loss, the votes were tied between Jack and Bianca. However, Bianca used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved herself while voting out Jack. The women then blindsided Eileen for playing both sides. At Bikal's third loss, the votes were tied between Oliver and Bianca. However, Bianca used another idol and Oliver was the next eliminated. At the tribe switch, Lea remained on Bikal along with original members, Trey, Belle and Bianca. When they had to go to tribal council, Lea, the other Bikal members and Jorja voted for Terra and she was voted out. Gota then won the next two immunity challenges, saving them into the merge. At the merge, Lea remained with the numbers. The Favorite Women's Alliance banded together and voted out Mitchell. At the second tribal council, Bianca and her second alliance blindsided Lea and she became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Lea voted for Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways